ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Psonic X Touhou/Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei is one of the main characters in Touhou Project series. Her Psonic rival is Billmore Hawkins. Biography Reimu Hakurei is the sole maiden of the Hakurei Shrine who is commonly called upon (or calls it upon herself) to investigate strange incidents throughout Gensokyo. As time passed, however, she developed her abilities, becoming able to manipulate the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb, special amulets, and her own spiritual power to fight more effectively. Sometimes, she realized the ability to fly under her own jurisdiction. Reimu is commonly described as easygoing, curious, dutiful, and optimistic but sometimes overly so. Her personality seems sympathetic toward many individuals; there are few characters who remain her rivals past the primary encounter. Her shrine has become a moderately popular locale for some residents of Gensokyo. Customs Tier 1 Reimu has brown-black hair which varies in length and style, though she still wears a red ribbon and matching tubes on her side-locks. She's still seen in her "miko uniform", but it now bears little in common with the standard uniform beyond the red-and-white color scheme. This uniform consists of a red skirt (rather than the standard hakama), a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a blue ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and Sarashi. Due to the color scheme, she's occasionally called the "red-white miko". Tier 2 Her attire from Touhouvania (Koumajou Densetsu: Akeiro no Koukyoukyoku). Move list Special Cards *Youkai Buster (QCF + P) - Reimu throws out a bundle of talismans that flies in a straight line. If she equips it to up, it shoots upward, and if she equips it to down, it shoots downward. It has good bullet speed and good damage, so it's a really all-around move that doesn't have much weakness except its consumption. *Quick-Witted Consecration Talismans (QCB + P) - Reimu throws out several talismans, and creates a barrier using them as the corners. The barrier itself, being huge and strong, can be troublesome, but one fault is that the amulets forming the corners are weak points, and destroying them will simply erase the barrier. *Mid-Air Ascension Kick (DPF + K) - Also known as a somersault, a quick kick upwards from a back flip. Kicking an opponent who's high in the air is easy. In this air battle, you can go down below the opponent, so it's an indispensable and aggressive move. *Dimensional Point Rift (DPB + K or (Air) QCF + K) - With the first input it places a marker with the second use you warp to the marker and assault with a dive kick. If the marker is in a low position, she'll warp from below to the sky above. She can make fun of her opponent with this movement that completely disregards the laws of physics. *Yin-Yang Shot (QCF + K) - Reimu strongly throw a yin-yang orb that bounces off the floor and the ceiling. Its speed is slow, but when it passes through the barrier established with a strong forward shot, it'll accelerate and become a Super Yin-Yang Shot. *Frontal Defense Talisman (QCB + K) - A frontal shot that fires amulets which then divide into small bullets and shoot forward over a wide area. They're weak after spreading out, but it can be an important move, since the quantity of them provides cover and she can use the time delay to launch additional attacks. *Floating Wall Jump (DPF + P) - By making a foothold with a barrier in midair, Reimu can do a body-slam with a potentially irregular trajectory. By pressing any button, she can change the timing and trajectory of her second jump. Super Cards *Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal" (QCF + 2P) - Reimu moves within the Super Card system are declared with the first use, and when reused in the available time period it will activate. It's a disposable yet powerful special move. Fantasy Seal is a move that corners the opponent with rapid-fire powerful homing bullets, and is one of the signature moves of the Hakurei shrine maiden. *Treasure "Ying-Yang Asuka'i" (QCB + 2P) - Reimu crushes the opponent with a huge yin-yang orb right in front of Reimu. With additional button inputs, she can fire the orb off. She can choose whether to fire in a left or right facing trajectory. *Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle" (QCB + 2K) - Reimu forms a great barrier to stop all who come hear her and attack with a wide scope with Reimu as the center. The ones who jump into this attack are, without fail, attacked back instead, but after the declaration, people will often aim to bring about a counterattack; however, the world doesn't work out that well. Ultra Card *"To Think There'd be a Shrine Maiden in That Gap!" (DPF + 2P) - Reimu leaps and banishes her opponent into her gap, binds them with magic arrays inside it and deals a huge amount of damage depends on how many Occult Orbs that she currently have. Theme music Character theme Victory music Miscellaneous Introduction *(floating down from the air) For the sake of Hakurei Shrine! *(floating down from the air) Now you'll face the shrine maiden! *(using her card and let the air go) Let's see what you've got. *I'm ready for anything. *I won't lose no matter what. *Looks like I found a Youkai. But it's my duty to exterminate this. (vs. most youkai Touhou characters, except Aya, Hatate, Suika and Yukari) *No western tale can prepare you for a true shrine maiden. (vs. Roy/Chieftain) *Your tricks pissed me off. But when we first met, I have to take you down. (vs. Cirno) *Hello there, Scarlet! We meet each other again! (vs. Remilia/Flandre) *I really didn't think it should come to this, good friend. (vs. Marisa) *Instead of exterminating Youkai, you would stick to hunting zombies. (vs. Deniel/William/Barris/Lite) *Instead of exterminating Youkai, you would stick to hunting aliens. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Allen/Shoe) *Instead of exterminating Youkai, you would stick to hunting robots. (vs. Commandar Bon) *Hmm... Another Youkai exterminator who hunts down any kinds of hostile species. (vs. Guy) *Who is this? A Youkai? (vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla) *Found a heretic! Let's exterminate this. (vs. Magician Type X/Skullus) *Let's see whose color is more suitable as a shrine maiden! It's a contest of the clothes! (vs. Sanae) *You like to interview me for incidents I've encountered? Engage in battle first. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *G-goddess? You? (vs. Suwako/Hecatia) *What's up, Yukari? We will have some fun or what? (vs. Yukari) *Have you tried to destroy my entire shrine? I must teach you a lesson! (vs. Suika) *Long time no see, friend. (vs. Rin) *This Buddhist monk is my business rival. Let's challenge the business rivalry! (vs. Byakuren) *You ready to challenge me again, Sakuya? (vs. Sakuya) *Enough of that! I can't allow you to win before you destroy the outside world! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *(waving her rod) Is that all? *You'll have to be faster to beat me. *You look pretty strong. *This will be over in no time! Victory Pose *(hurling a yin-yang orb in the air and catches it) Another incident investigated. *Problem is clearly solved. *(sitting down) This is way too easy. *Why is it always have to turn into a fight? *I really thought to be tougher than this. *When it comes to medieval weaponry, magic and science, the philosophy of Yin-Yang orb is always triumphant. (vs. Roy/Chieftain) *I'm done beating you here, idiot. Now stay away from me or I'll do it again. (vs. Cirno) *You're quiet lately. (vs. Remilia/Flandre) *My memories since meeting the shadow person are vague, you know. (vs. Marisa) *I respect you for your deed. I want Youkai extermination too. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Barris/Lite/Guy/Travis/David/Allen/Shoe/Deniel/William/Commandar Bon) *This reminds me of Youkai I fought many years ago. (vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla) *Evil one, you are now defeated. (vs. Magician Type X/Skullus) *So, Sanae. I win and I'm the better shrine maiden. (vs. Sanae) *Why do you show up in the newspaper photos? The battle is over. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *If you cause any sort of problem in Gensokyo, I'll exterminate you at once! (vs. Suwako/Hecatia) *You always show up at the worst times... since you're not around at the worst times. (vs. Yukari) *Next time, you would try to fix my shrine and not to destroy it or else. (vs. Suika) *I suggest you should go back to the clinic at Scarlet Devil Mansion. (vs. Rin) *Sorry, rider monk. Challenge is over and I win as a gap girl. (vs. Byakuren) *Well, go get some tea for yourself. (vs. Sakuya) *You are nothing but a heretic entity now. (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *(Sigh) Everything is happened. *Unfairness... Throw Attempt *No way! Other quotes during battle *To think I'll be in this gap! (During an ultra Card activation) *Ha!!/Sayonara!! (during *To Think There'd be a Shrine Maiden in That Gap!*) *Gotcha! (throw success) *Yah! (during Ascension Kick) *Take this! (while performing Youkai Buster) *Too slow! (during the success of Dimensional Point Rift) Win Quotes Ah. If there were a gap around here, I'd want to crawl into it. If I just go about it normally, there's no way I'll lose. This year's summer sure is peaceful. It's good to be bored, probably. Something usually happens during the summer, though. The power of the gods wins out in the end. It would be great if I got some more worshipers from this. Well, we will fight after having a tea. You should quit before you get hurt. No matter how many times you fight me, I'll always win. Ah, geez! Where's the person who's gonna rebuild my shrine? I win, again. Geez, another fighter from the outside? Yukari is really going to get it now. I need to clean the shrine for the seasonal cherry blossom viewing. Character-specific quotes vs. self: A doppelganger? Whose urban legend is THAT? vs. Marisa/Carole: It's not like your mysteries are stronger just because you've got more of them. vs. Ichirin: You lost because your urban legend is too minor. vs. Byakuren/Craig: I'm not sure why, but there's something REALLY out-there about your appearance. vs. Futo: Yeah, you broke the plate... Guess it figures you'd be cursed for that. vs. Miko: Hmm. I'm gonna defy expectations and say "blue"! Yeah, maybe I should go with red after all? vs. Nitori: You're going about this 'urban legend' thing the wrong way. vs. Koishi: Can you not just turn down a phone call? Sounds like a pain. vs. Mamizou/Nue: Aliens are cuter than I expected. vs. Kokoro: By "Kuchisake-onna", do you mean that demon mask of yours? vs. Mokou: You're at least sort of human, right? Why are you burning? vs. Shinmyoumaru: I'm gonna pour some hot water into that bowl. I might get a nice broth out of it. vs. Kasen: If you can grant wishes with that paw, you don't need the Occult Balls. vs. Sumireko: Looks like you can bring your whole body over here even when you're dreaming, huh? vs. Sakuya: It bothers me that the Scarlet Devil Mansion is always cool. Is there a secret to that? vs. Alice: Thought of holding services for dolls? You know, there are lots of things possessing the stuff that's been made into human form. vs. Patchouli: You wouldn't have any problem messing with the weather and the seasons, right? That's not the problem, isn't it. vs. Youmu/Shota/Jun/Muay/Katana/Tenjin: Next time, you should come have a test of courage at my place. You'll be frightened by the monsters there. vs. Remilia/Flandre: I've heard that bats aren't birds but actually mammals! vs. Yuyuko: Usually phantoms collect easily in dark and damp places. vs. Yukari: Don't you think it's peaceful lately? Feels like the calm before the storm. vs. Suika/Yuugi: I don't know any decent people who like to live underground. vs. Reisen: I understand that you don't trust the Lunar Capital. Neither do I. vs. Tewi: Rabbits seem to be increasing nowadays. Must be rabbit hunting season again, I guess? vs. Aya/Hatate: Yeah, why don't you advertise in the paper for the shrine rebuilding fund? You can call it a pious offering. vs. Iku/Raiko: The evening showers have been bad lately. Do aggressive actions of ones and you cause lightning strikes? vs. Tenshi: Hurry up and rebuild the shrine! If you can't, a donation would be fine too. vs. Sanae: Even if you get enough people to open a branch shrine, everyone needs to donate. Profit is an indication of faith, so you want more situations where you can exterminate youkai. I guess I need to get some more people too... vs. Cirno/Clownpiece: How stupid. There's no way you can win against me. vs. Meiling/Lan/Kung: Isn't Tai chi chuan just a form of exercise? vs. Utsuho: Why does a crow live in the sun? I still don't understand this nuclear fusion. vs. Suwako: Frogs hibernating to live sure is precarious. vs. Komachi: Hello loiterer, is it all right for you to loiter around here? vs. Billmore/Josh/Barris/Sam/Rina/Guy/Travis/David/Shoe/Allen/Lite: Leave the Youkai resistance to me, sir/ma'am. vs. Roy/Chieftain: Will you please go back to the western world instead? Youkai extermination is in the eastern world only and just leave it for me. vs. Commandar Bon: Call me if you ever need help hunting down robots. I could use the extra cash. vs. Rumia: What makes you think you can beat me when you still can't see in the dark? vs. Netsu/Gast: Next time, just ask instead of sneak up on me. I would have already given you supplies. vs. Mystia: Amazing, how you can sing without even cooking. vs. Shikieiki: Before you talk about anyone else, how about you? You really didn't do anything wrong? vs. Kaguya: Oh, right. I saw the moon waning in a breakneck speed before. Was that you and your friends' doing? vs. Yomo & Vince: It is a shrine, not a playground for kids! vs. Butch/Aip/Dean/Kirov: Ugh! It's bad enough having to put up with Suika's crap, but your antics take the cake! vs. Wriggle: EEEEEW! I still can't stand bugs! vs. Yuuka: Take good care of your garden for nature. vs. Kagerou: Down, beast girl! vs. Medicine: Too much poison is going to be bad for you. vs. Magician Type X/Skullus: Compared to most of the Youkai I attacked....this was a cake walk, but seems to be heretic. vs. Satori: I can see why no one really likes you. You never let anyone finish their sentences. vs. Yumemi: It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you here. Too bad you had to leave so soon. vs. Dr. Horace: A human of a case? I usually thought it’s a youkai. vs. Deniel/William: Hurry and clean yourself up. I don’t want your grime messing up my shrine. Now stand back and let me deal with those zombies. vs. Captain Neo/Minamitsu: Whoa, the captain already? How convenient! vs. Landon: Another hunter who searches for Youkais and exterminate them down? How complicated. vs. Kogasa: Just fall out of the sky, you silly Karakasa-Obake. vs. Seija: And this payback was for robbing my shrine! vs. Keine: What's in the history never mattered to me, so the future is all we can look forward to. vs. Hina: Chasing me away really isn't that nice. vs. Dick/Nash/Kevin/Metal Commando/Millard/Guerrilla: This place is one battlefield you wouldn't be on. I suggest you must retreat. vs. Dun: Can't you fix up the shrine with your strange strength? vs. Frank/Soro/Gyro: This is how you fight me better than I do in the air, flyer. vs. Aiko/Deadpool: Don't run and cut at the same time. It's dangerous. vs. Quote/Curly: Girls/Boys your age must be not playing with such weapons. vs. Seiga: I will never lose to such a wicked hermit with a selfish religion! vs. Solo: Space... I wonder if I lead there as in the Lunar Capital during the purifying incident with the divine spirit named Junko. vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: Huh? What do you mean I was made by some guy in a basement?! vs. Rin: To be honest... I knew you are a Kirin who is theorized as a nurse but pure speculation. So Marisa was right. vs. Axl: For being an interesting dream warrior, your performance has a great point. But your humor is not a substitute for fighting skill. vs. Roxanne: This could be Kitsune? I guess not... But it's just an anthropomorphic creature. vs. Voltrex: Wouldn't be... Hisoutensoku? Never mind. I didn't even realize what kind of robot is this. vs. Placid: Too impressive for an engineer who builds a lot of things. Other character-specific quotes to her This section is incomplete. Please help by commenting below about win quotes against this character. Billmore: If I am interfering your job as a shrine maiden, I apologize. Yet I'm going on to the next mission in Overlimits campaign. Josh: I apologize for interfering your job as a maiden. But I have to move on during our operation. Axl: Way too early to go where you came from, pretty lady! Gast: They can bury you in the temple of the unskilled shrine maiden! Landon: Hate to break this, but even your own donation reminds me to do that. Barris: You need more donations? Then find your own job next time like my best friend! Captain Neo: You use such great power. Then show some gratitude for your good fortune, old friend. Butch: Look, sister. Everyone change. I have changed. You have changed. That's the way you know. Millard: Don't be greedy. Just find some job to make more money for your own profit, little girl. Byakuren: The Gap Girl tears open its own gap? That's a bit odd, don't you think? Aya: As always I'm able to find news at the shrine. I must pay my respects to it somehow. Nitori: Don't just go and choose some weird, niche phenomenon! Shinmyoumaru: I'm gonna take that gap and sew it up! Ending (Reimu seems to be a little unimpressed along with Marisa, who is enjoyed after the days of Overlimits) Reimu: *Sigh* The days of this incident are all over by the investigation when we finally defeated this tyrannical entity, who scares all the believers away from here. And all these folks are making it worse. Marisa: Have you fun this yet, Reimu? We enjoyed the tournament of the outside world within the tyrant. And it's so amazing! Reimu: Yeah yeah, I get it. But what will we do in order for us to go back home? (Billmore and the rest of Psonic and Touhou characters approach to both Reimu and Marisa) Billmore: Don't worry, madam. We are here to bring you back home to the outside world. Reimu: I hear the voice. Who's there? A human? Oh... Billmore: Yes we're in. That's why we deserve a great triumphant for the humanity's sake. And one more thing: here's my approval for your help. Reimu: *accepting the handshake of Billmore* Thanks, sir. My appreciation is that you are a great hero who seeks the protection of the outside world we live in, especially with the help of others. So it's up to us that we keep the peaceful dream truthful. Billmore: Of course, you too. I am sure that we will meet and work together again. Marisa: Yeah, that's right! I am so excited to do! "And so, with the defeat of Overlimits, Reimu and Billmore feel that even greater understanding for the need of humanity between people and Youkai to live together in the dream of peace within the outside world." Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Touhou Characters Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Females